Dawn Hunter
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Eight months after the day that changed Lucy Heartfilia's life forever, school's beginning again. Alas things are much different than last year. Now extremely popular and smart Lucy is seen as a model student. Terrified of the expectations set upon her Lucy also struggles with the tantalizing idea of the Otherside and the promises, and answers, it may hold. -Sequel to Light Eater-
1. Autumn

**A/N: So this has been a long time coming and I'm excited to get back into the world that I fell in love writing about. I hope you will all support this story as much as you supported the previous one. This one will also take place at the magical Fairy Tail Academy, ((and if I write a third they will have been graduated, but that's forever from now)) I hope you all stick with me and I'll honour you with updates and "fluff". **

**Anyways, please read ant enjoy viewers new and old. But **_**please **_**do not read this story if you have not read it's predecessor, Light Eater, for it'll make no sense. **

**Thanks. **

**Summary: Lucy and Natsu are back at school for their final year and things are becoming increasingly fishy. With many things beside relationship issues ahead will this year be **_**any **_**better than the last?**

Chapter One: Autumn

Lucy's entire body quivered in the autumn air. The short skirt of her school uniform seemed to flap around her legs uncontrollably and she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. Sun rays seemed to peek over the mountain as she stood before the train station, the lone whistle of the engine breaking the dawn quiet.

It was August 31st and it was time that school began once again. Time to go back to the glorified halls and whispering portraits and the witches and wizards she'd gone to school with for the past six years. Her _home._

Lucy pulled her suitcase behind her, pushing open the station door and instantly being greeted by the familiar smell of old socks and deep fried goods. Many faces, new and old, filtered around the docking bay, talking to one another in a classic Welsh country lilt. The summer had been a long and uneventful one; which was a welcome relief after the hellish school year before. Everything had seemed to just take a breather, stop and wade back into normality.

Finding a empty seat, Lucy flopped into an uncomfortable plastic chair, sighing loudly as she pulled out a novel from her bag. The words on the pages seemed to blur and Lucy was unable to concentrate on the sentences before her.

Although the things had gone back to normal Lucy knew she wouldn't be able too. _So _much had changed and not all of it good; simplicity seemed impossible. Natsu had been trying harder than ever to make things seem okay; as if they could go back to being in a normal relationship.

Groaning audibly, Lucy snapped her book shut as the bell chimed ten. She needed to board in ten minutes and she wanted her own seat. Collecting her things, Lucy hurried to her train in hopes of a snatching up her own cabin. Many other witches and wizards alike crowded the station, with their mewling cats and chattering finches and birds. Although the wizarding world tried their best to keep their existence a secret it was almost _painfully _obvious how much they stood out.

They all spoke loudly and excitedly, pushing and shoving to allow themselves leeway to get onto the train. Lucy found herself practically crushed as she slithered past two chubby wizards, thankful she'd only brought her one duffel. Ducking and darting around other students who fought to be seated with their friends, Lucy managed to find her own cabin.

Slipping inside, Lucy quickly closed the glass door shutting out the chaos of the outside and slumping onto the bench seat. Closing her eyes she inhaled through her nose and allowed her mind to calm.

She was looking forward to the new, and final year, of school but so much was going to be different and Lucy didn't know what to expect. After the _incident _Lucy took a month break from school; just taking time at home and slowly accepting her new purpose and being. She _was _the daughter of a Underworlder and she was a reincarnation of her mother and mothers before. All of it was completely insane and speaking the words only made it that much more unbelievable.

Lucy pressed her forehead against the chilled glass window, gazing out upon the deep emerald grass. School was another burden that constantly reminded her of her past, the abilities she had gained and that now plagued her waking existence made her stomach roll.

The train lurched forward and Lucy's flesh scrapped against the window pane, she quickly pulled away from the window as the train worked up speed. The whole idea of her being some kind of mythical Underworld entity was unnerving and she was afraid of the responsibilities that came with that.

A small tap on her cabin window ruptured her from her thoughts, snapping to attention Lucy saw Natsu standing at the door, a small smile on his lips.

"Can I come in?" He mouthed, fingers tapping on the glass leaving unpleasant smudges.

Lucy nodded, signalling him inside, mind slowing back into reality.

Natsu pulled open the sliding door and ducked inside, seating himself on the opposite bench. "Hey, how're you doing?" He asked, pulling his bag onto the seat.

"I'm alright, a bit nervous." Lucy said honestly, casting him a side ways glance.

"Yeah," he nodded understandingly, "things are going to be a lot different this year that's for sure."

Lucy didn't respond, looking out the window once again. Things between her and Natsu were another matter entirely, things were better than ever but something terrible seemed to loom under the surface.

Natsu frowned momentarily, gazing at Lucy in concern. He _knew _something was off, it had been plaguing her for weeks but she refused to open up to him and it drove him insane. "I wonder who'll be nominated prefect this year," Natsu said, trying to make conversation. "I bet Levy's hoping it's her, knowing how she is."

Lucy dragged her eyes over to Natsu, "yeah, Levy has wanted to be prefect since first year. I hope she gets it."

Natsu opened a side pocket on his suitcase and pulled out a squished peanut butter sandwich, slowly unwrapping it's protective covering. "Yeah, she'd be really happy." He bit into the sandwich, chewing on the doughy substance thoughtfully.

Lucy knew Levy would be extremely pleased about being nominated prefect, her best friend was ambitious and driven and she deserved it. _But _some of the things her classmates had said at the good-bye ceremony had her worried. _"I hope Lucy is nominated next year! She's super powerful and talk about good looks!" _one had said. _"Yeah Levy's great and all but Lucy is much stronger than her now, I think she should win!" _These thoughts worried her, what would Levy do if she won in her stead?

"Oi! Lucy!" Natsu, once again called her back from the abyss. "I'm worried about you, you've been acting so strange lately."

His eyes burned into hers and Lucy felt herself growing uncomfortable. "I'm fine, "she lied. "As I said I'm just a bit nervous."

Natsu could see the lie pass her lips and he frowned in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest. She was being impossible! Completely dejected, he silenced, jaw snapping shut.

The rest of the train ride continued in tense, unmoving silence; neither one of them making any effort at communication. Once the intercom came on signalling their arrival at the Academy they both hastily grabbed their bags and rushed off the train.

Evading Natsu was a game Lucy was very good at and as soon as she escaped her cabin she found herself in a crowd of complete strangers. Heaving a sigh of relief she followed the pack up the winding stone stair case leading up to the school, bag bumping behind her. Luckily her school had gained quite a few new students and their confusion allowed Lucy to cover to hide from her peers; buried within the first years.

Thankfully Lucy knew her way around and was able to find her way to the Great Hall in a matter of seconds, finding a seat in a table tucked away in the back. As other students began to flow in Lucy pulled her cloak hood up as if to avoid conformation.

"I wonder where Lucy is?" Said a familiar voice in the passing crowd, "I haven't seen her all day."

Lucy peered up, examining the passerby's. Juvia, Levy, Cana and Lisanna walked past her obliviously, all smiling widely.

"I saw her briefly at the train station, she appeared _off._" Cana said, brown eyes casting a glance around.

" Things _have _been hard for her." Lisanna responded, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I don't know how I would have responded to knowing I was a reincarnation of my mother." Levy spoke up, twirling a finger around a blue lock.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and watched her friends backs as the vanished into the mass, was she that obvious? All of the feelings she'd been trying to hide were so easily surfaced.

She pulled her hood around her face tighter as the doors closed shut and the last of the students took their seats.

Within moments Headmaster Makarov was standing before them, tiny bald head barely peeking over the podium. "Hello students!" He called out, putting a hand to the podium and shrinking it down to size. "Welcome back to another year at Fairy Tail Academy, where magic is not just taught but achieved!"

The crowd cheered and whooped as the Headmaster cleared his throat. "I would like to give a warm welcome to our first years who are just beginning their journey here with us! And another round of applause to the students that keep coming back!"

Again the room erupted in cheers as people stood and clapped and shared in the celebration. Headmaster Makarov calmed the crowd and began once again, "as you all know, before the feast can start we must nominate our two new prefects!"

Lucy felt her heart seize, _praying _that it wasn't her.

Makarov's wise eyes scanned the crowd, as if searching for her. "I'm happy to announce, that by student vote, our two new prefects are . . ."

Lucy's heart ached in her chest and her breathing hitched, it _couldn't _be her!

"_Lucy Heartfilia _and _Jellal Fernandas!" _

The students exploded in laughter and cheering and Lucy felt her heart sink in her chest. This _wasn't _suppose to happen!

"Now if those two would come up and give a few words to the students!" Makarov shouted over the noise, smiling.

Numb, Lucy stood, knees shaking, fingers lifting her hood away from her face. The instant it fell around her shoulders eyes fell on her, full of hope and joy. As if walking to the hanging noose Lucy took each shaky step slowly, time seeming to freeze. Makarov watched her as she made her way to the stage, eyes twinkling.

Lucy felt sick as she took the final steps onto the stage, lungs tearing away inside, heart leaping and stuttering.

Jellal cast her a small smile, standing aside her, "congrats." He whispered under his breath as he took the mic.

Lucy said nothing as she stood there frozen, eyes glued to the floor.

"Hey everybody," Jellal called out, grinning. "Who knew _I'd _be elected right?"

The crowd hooted in laughter, adoring every moment of his confident self.

"This is going to the the year to remember! The year of triumph and victory! And _I, _as prefect, will ensure everything is finally done right around here!" Jellal shouted, grinning ear to ear. "Now I'll pass the mic to my prefect in company, _Lucy!_"

He shoved the mic into her hands, casting her a final toothy smile. Lucy fumbled with it awkwardly, stepping towards the podium.

She opened her mouth to speak, eyes finally meeting the crowds. "Hi," she squeaked, knees as weak as butter. "Now this is a bit of a surprise." She said meekly, fingers shaking. "I would just like to thank you all for nominating me and that . . ." Lucy trailed off as the bright blue hair of her best friend caught her gaze.

Levy was staring up at her, jaw dropped, cheeks flushed and eyes burning in disbelief. Lucy could feel the anger coming off her in waves and the utter shock written across her face was plain as day. Faltering Lucy peeled her eyes from Levy's face, trying to compose herself. "I would just like to say that this year is going to be something else!" And with all the enthusiasm she could manage Lucy shouted out to the crowd.

Regardless of the stiffened excitement from Lucy the crowd went wild. Stepping away from the podium, Lucy passed the mic back to Makarov. Jellal was whispering things in her ears, things that were probably important but Lucy's mind could not stop swimming. He ended up dragging her off stage, arms wrapped around her shoulders in a friendly gesture, hazel eyes burning with excitement.

"This is going to be _great _Lucy!" He chattered, "I have so many ideas! First what do you think about a Halloween ball? _Or _a pumpkin pie eating contest!?"

Lucy had never seen Jellal this excited before, his eyes seemed to blaze and a very noticeable skip was in in his step. Everything following this seemed to happen in a dazed blur, the Sorting, the commotion of everyone finding their new dorm rooms, everything was such a blur Lucy couldn't even remember half of it.

As a prefect her and Jellal shared their own split dorm room at the top of the Observation tower. Mindlessly Lucy was dragged up the countless stairs to her new home which was terribly far away from everything else. Jellal was still talking excitedly as he opened the door to their shared office and common room.

"Isn't it great?" He asks, smiling at Lucy, "_all _this space all to ourselves. I can't wait to get my full use out of it."

Lucy nodded stupidly, words as dry as sandpaper, "yeah it's great."

Jellal gazed around the room lovingly, grinning, "yeah." He whispered more to himself than to her. Concentrating back on Lucy Jellal asked, "feel free to head up to your room, I'm sure our bags are there already."

Without saying another word Lucy hurried up the stairs, wanting the sanctuary of her bedroom direly. Once inside she closed the door and flopped on her bed, burying herself in the fresh pressed sheets. Tomorrow was going to be absolute hell.

**A/N: Kind of short first chapter but I just want to see if it's an idea worth continuing. Please let me know if you'd like to see more. **

**Thank you all**

**3 Suicidal **


	2. Life as a Prefect

**A/N: Thank you for the already **_**very **_**positive feedback for this story. This story will be quite different than the last, more based around the discovery of the Otherside and the mystery involving Lucy's family. It will also deal exclusively with Natsu and Lucy's relationship. So please read and enjoy and leave me any ideas/prompts in the reviews. **

Chapter Two: Life as a Prefect

Lucy woke up to the sound of rain splattering against her window. Groaning and rolling over, Lucy realized that she must have fallen asleep in her school uniform. Sighing Lucy's mind recalled the events of the night before and all that had happened.

"And I was really hoping it had been all in my dreams," Lucy muttered to herself, getting out of bed and shuffling into her own private washroom. Silently Lucy striped and got into the shower, summoning her shampoo and conditioner from her duffel bag. Quickly showering and dressing Lucy scuttled over to her bag, towel wrapped around her curvy frame. Pulling on fresh socks and a new blazer Lucy ran a brush through her dripping wet hair, tying it back from her face.

Suddenly there was a knock outside her door. Wondering who could be searching for her so early in the morning, Lucy pulled open the door to come face to face with the cheerful grin of Jellal.

"Good morning Jellal," Lucy said politely, smiling at him through her exhaustion.

Jellal beamed at her, clearly his good mood was everlasting. "Morning Lucy. You ready for the morning paroles?"

Lucy had completely forgotten about her prefect duties and her eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, yes, right. Um, I'll just go grab my shoes and coat." Hustling back inside Lucy grabbed her warmest jacket and her school shoes, quickly arranging her school books into her tote bag. Ensuring she was ready, she returned to Jellal who was waiting for her patiently.

"Ready!" Lucy said, stepping outside and closing her dorm room behind her. "Where should be start?"

Jellal's hazel eyes meet hers warmly and he motioned her to follow him; walking down the stairs he began to talk. "Good question, I was thinking we should begin in the Great Hall and then make our ways around the Inner Sanctum. It'll be nothing but chaos for the first week so we really need to be on our toes."

Lucy nodded, trying to follow along with Jellal's endless flow of words. "Good idea. But um, what about classes?" She asked, holding up her book bag in question.

Jellal laughed, taking her bag from her hands. "Oh we won't be going to class until after break, the teachers need us to help escort the first years around more than they need us in class." He explained, snapping his fingers as he sent her bag to some unknown location. "There. Now it'll be ready and waiting for you in your third period class."

Taken aback at his speedy conclusion to the situation Lucy smiled wearily. "Well thank you, I suppose. Although I'm sure Professor Midnight will miss me in class."

Again Jellal's laughter took her by surprise, "he'll have to get used to it seeing how much we got on our plate this year."

Lucy didn't respond to that, instead she took to biting on her lower lip, a habit she developed when she felt unsure about something. The two continued to the Great Hall the rest of the way in silence.

Once inside the Hall Lucy became very aware at just how many new students there were. Last year one could find their own table easily and not have to worry about sharing but _now _almost every seat was taken and it all seemed very squished.

"Sure is busy in here." Lucy whispered, trailing behind Jellal as he lead her towards their seats at the prefect table.

Sitting down in their very own reserved seats Lucy could feel the attention they were attracting, numerous eyes staring in their direction. Handing her a neatly folded napkin and a pair of silverware Jellal dug into his already served plate of hash browns and cinnamon waffles.

Through a mouthful of waffle he said, "I'm not used to drawing all this attention. I usually avoid it." He admitted, reaching for a tall glass of mango juice and slurping it down loudly.

Lucy picked up rather oddly shaped pear slice and popped it into her mouth, she forgot how good the food was here. Swallowing, she glanced at Jellal out of the corner of her eye, watching the boy she never even considered being friends with.

"Jellal," she said, sipping on her cup of lemon tea, "I'm happy that out of all the guys in this school to be chosen prefect, it was you."

Jellal's fork paused half way to his mouth, eyebrows skyrocketing. "Really?" He asked, shell shocked.

Lucy nodded, cupping her mug in her hands and allowing it's warmth to seep into her chilled fingers. "Yeah, I don't really know much about you but you seem like a good guy."

Jellal slowly put his fork down, examining her curiously. "You know I never really though much about you until that whole _thing _last year to be honest." He told her sheepishly, "but I'm also glad you were elected. Although it would have been nice if you were Erza as well." He murmured through a heavy blush, scratching his right cheek in embarrassment.

Lucy giggled, even she knew about Jellal's childhood crush on her good friend Erza Scarlet. Setting her tea cup down gently Lucy adjusted her pony tail and again found herself smiling back at Jellal, "you should tell her you know. I'm sure she'd reciprocate your feelings."

Jellal's face flushed an even deeper shade of red as he began rubbing the back of his neck in flustered disarray. "Yeah well I don't know . . ."

Before he could say anything else Headmaster Makarov took his usual stand at his custom sized podium, clearing his throat as if to draw everyone's attention.

"Good Morning students! I hope you all settled in well and had a good nights sleep. I would just like to inform you that both Jellal and Lucy, your elected prefects, are going to be assisting the first years. Do not hesitate to ask these two any questions if you see them in the halls and remember, _you're here to learn about the mystery of magic._" And with that he was finished, returning to his spot at the head of the staff table.

The remainder of breakfast passed unceremoniously and Lucy and Jellal found themselves escorting hordes of new years to their various classes around campus. Lucy could have sworn she lead kids out to the field pitch at _least _four times before it seemed that everyone was accounted for.

Exhausted, Lucy and Jellal found themselves sitting on a bench in the Alchemy wing slurping back water. Taking a hearty sip from her water bottle, Lucy dappled at her brow with her handkerchief. "Wow, that was _awful_." She moaned, retying her hair and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Jellal pulled at his tight collar, suffering from their heated excursion. "Agreed. And I hate to admit it but we should get going to class."

"I thought we weren't going back until after break?" Lucy asked, nibbling on her water bottle cap.

"We were but Headmaster Makarov approached me and said he had a little _surprise _for us all during the break and said we could be relieved of our duties." Jellal explained, stretching briefly before standing up. "Come on," he coaxed her, "I believe we're in the same Runes class."

Lucy made a face, also standing, "ew Runes." She complained, sticking her tongue out at the very idea.

Jellal laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her down the hall. "Don't fret my fellow prefect, with yourability even _you_ should be able to keep up this year."

Again Lucy sighed exasperatedly but she couldn't help but smile. Maybe being a prefect wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once Lucy and Jellal finally made their way into Runes Professor Freed was in the middle of explaining how the Fire rune and the Sun moon were very similar because in ancient times the Sun was actually called Fire Ball.

As Lucy and Jellal sauntered in, their prefect badges glowing upon their blazer pockets, Professor Freed smiled at them tiredly. "Ah Miss Lucy and Mr Jellal, nice to see you."

"Hello Professor," Lucy said, whilst smiling sweetly. A small part of her loved that irritated look in his eyes as he could do nothing about their lateness.

Professor Freed signalled them into desks and readjusted his glasses before he resumed his lesson. "As I was saying," he said sharply, clearly agitated, "in ancient Greece the sun was often referred to as the Fire Ball."

Lucy raised her hand, sitting up straighter in her desk.

Professor Freed heated in anger, "what is it Miss Lucy? Do you have something to add to _my _lesson?"

Lucy nodded matter of factually, "indeed I do Professor. I would just like to point out that is was actually called the Fire _God_. In ancient _Rome _it was called the Fire Ball."

The entire class 'ooohed' in surprise at Lucy's bold comeback. All of them sitting forward in their seats, waiting for an argument to break out.

Professor Freed's entire face flushed to a hue similar to a tomato, hands clenched at his sides as he was silently mocked by his students. "And _what _makes you say that?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Lucy couldn't help herself. That _cruel_, know it all attitude Azael had implanted her with was still hidden inside her. Cocking her head to the side, a coy smile on her lips she explained herself. "In the text 'Runes and the Unknown world', written by Yolan Zens; it states . . . '_thou shall only refer to the glowing orb above as a God. It's powers and mystique no mortal man can comprehend must be praised. All of Greece must know of it's intensity and bow down to it.'_"

Lucy finished, hands folded neatly on her desk as she finished the quote. "Now I'm sure you know of the famous astronomer Yolan Zens right Professor Freed?"

Professor Freed was speechless, in fact he was so dumbfounded he couldn't even stand to be in the classroom any longer, muttering something about 'page 897' under his breath he stormed out of the classroom in a ginormous huff.

As soon as Freed had left the classroom everyone erupted into raucous laughter, everyone springing out of their chairs to come stand by Lucy; chattering loudly.

"That was _awesome!_" Gray laughed loudly, pulling a chair up to Lucy's desk, "the look on his face was _priceless!_"

"I knew we were right to put our votes on you!" Another one chanted, also crowding around Lucy's desk.

Embarrassed, Lucy just sat there, face a similar shade to the Professors. She hadn't _meant _to say all those cheeky things but they just kind of spilled out. Desperate for a way out of the mess she had created for herself, Lucy looked around the classroom. Wide brown eyes meet chilly onyx ones, the rest of the conversation around her seemed to die.

Natsu sat at the back of the classroom in his usual spot, legs upon his desk and his arms crossed over his chest; clearly unamused. He _knew _something was off, Lucy herself would never say something that purposely disrespectful. She was still lying to him and it drove him _wild _with worry.

Kicking his feet off the desk Natsu stood, shooting her one last cool look. "I'm outta here." He mumbled more to himself than anybody, heading towards the door.

Lucy watched him in despair as he slouched out of the classroom and out of sight. She longed to go after him but she knew that wasn't an option.

"Oi! Lucy!" Jellal called out to her, waving a hand in front of her face bringing her back to attention. "Were you even listening to us?" He asked accusingly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Nervously looking at the gathered horde around her Lucy nodded, "o-of course. I was just momentarily distracted is all."

Jellal stared at her quizzically for a moment longer before shrugging, continuing on talking to Gray and the others about his awesome ideas for Halloween. As soon as they were off her case again Lucy caught herself gazing longingly back at the door. What could she tell Natsu with out furthering upsetting him? How could she ensure he wouldn't worry about her any longer?

Groaning inwardly Lucy deflated. Sometimes being loved so dearly was exhausting. Because little did Natsu know, Lucy was protecting him from _many _things he would be horrified to know.

As soon as he left the classroom Natsu exploded in pent up frustration. He let out a feral yell, sinking a flaming fist into the old stone walls.

"_Excuse _me!" A rather snide voice barked, "watch what the _hell _you are doing!"

Natsu turned his head to see a rather pissed off skeleton pacing in his frame, hands on his hips. "That was so _entirely _vulgar I am considering calling the Headmaster down here to discipline you sorely, young boy!" The skeleton threatened, waggling a fleshless finger at Natsu unsparingly.

Sheepishly, Natsu quickly retracted his fist, ducking his head in apology. "Sorry Mr. Bones, just a small spat with my girlfriend is all."

Almost instantaneously the so proclaimed Mr. Bone's calmed himself, smirking back at the adolescent with a rather uncharismatic, toothless smirk. "_Well, _if it's a problem with the females my young boy Professor Theodore Writright it the _best _man to come to!" The skeleton bragged proudly.

Fighting back a laugh, Natsu shook his head. "No thanks, not today Mr. Bones. Maybe later?" Then, before the skeleton could fit another word in, Natsu turned on his heel and bee-lined outdoors, leaving the skeleton speechless.

"What a _rude _boy!" The skeleton huffed, before returning to lounging on his loveseat. "So inconsiderate."

Once outside Natsu felt he could finally breathe; the school could be so damn stuffy sometimes. Taking his good sweet time Natsu slowly strolled around the Inner Courtyard, hands deep in his uniform pockets. Unfortunately, this situation felt very similar to one he was in a little over eight months previous, the feeling of concern searing his bones. Did Lucy _know _how much she meant to him? How willing was he to put down everything to protect her from whatever was ailing her? Her doubt in his trustworthiness burned him deeper than he'd like to admit, the very thought making his stomach coil. Natsu had thought that after the event during the Solstice things would change! And maybe for a while they had, but lately she just seemed so faraway. Almost as if something, far far away, was calling her to it, pulling her way from him and the _real _world.

"_Fuck,_" Natsu cursed, shaking his head savagely. Things were just way too complicated and he didn't know how much he could actually do to protect her. Natsu _knew _he was a powerful wizard, one of the most powerful in the school to be exact, but Lucy was stronger. Even after Azael had been healed and his memory restored the odd powers he had bestowed upon Lucy previously had remained. Although she didn't showcase her powers often it was times like in class where he was sharply reminded that they were still there.

Annoyed, Natsu plopped down on a bench, sighing as he inhaled the heavy fall air through his nostrils. He loved Lucy and that he knew as clear as anything but how long could he hold onto someone who only wished to go?

Suddenly the bell chimed, ringing across campus. Natsu looked back in the direction of class, watching his classmates pour out through the windows. A head of blonde caught his eye, shimmering hair tied up in a ponytail, her hair swished down her back.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, watching Lucy smile at some joke, flashing that signature grin of hers. His heart tightened as he realized who she was sharing that smile with- _Jellal! _ Gritting his teeth together, Natsu clenched his fists tight, jealously broiling.

So _what,_they're nominated prefects and the very next day they're best friends?! Natsu was so angry he could hardly see straight; he stared after them until he could no longer see them. Envy hissed in his gut like acid and he felt his fingers flame in rage. This was unreal! That _bastard _Jellal was with _his _Lucy! _His! _Never before had Natsu even considered Jellal getting in his way but if that blue haired, tattooed freak made one wrong move there would be _hell _to pay!

Seething, Natsu stood stiffly and marched back inside, thoughts bouncing around in his head and accusations sizzling on his tongue.

**There we go! Chapter two is up and ready to go. Do you guys like them around this length? 3000 word ish or would you like longer chapters? Let me know in the reviews! Oh and please follow and favourite if you feel so inclined. **

**((Makarov's suprise is next chapter!))**

**Thank you!**

**3 Suicidal **


	3. Makarov's Secret

**Hey there everyone. Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment and stuff at the bottom if you feel so inclined. **

Chapter Three: Makarov's surprise

Lucy and Jellal followed the masses into the Great Hall, the hushed tones of their classmates echoing around them. She was nervous, the tension between her and Natsu in class had been nothing less than _heated. _Casting Jellal a sideways glance she watched as the taller boy grinned as he took pleasure in his duties as prefect. It was funny how many things had changed in the past year; her relationship with Natsu, her popularity was even a bit overwhelming, all of it was just so strange. Lucy continued thinking about these things as everyone settled into their seats and looked towards the stage with anticipation.

Jellal sat down in his seat at the prefect table and motioned Lucy to do the same, "this is going to be good!" He whispered excitedly, "Makarov always has the best tricks up his sleeve."

Seconds later the Headmaster appeared at the edge of the stage, making his slow way across over to the podium. As he readied himself at the centre of the room it was quite clear how enthused he was about his announcement.

"Hello students," he shouted above the noise, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's my pleasure to have you all here today as I have a _very _important announcement to share with you." He paused, casting a glance to the side of the stage out of view from the students. "This year we shall be doing something very different within the walls of our beloved Fairy Tail Academy. We are granting our seventh years the opportunity to become _Dawn Hunters._" He said the word like it was a secret that normal people should not dare utter, his eyes gleaming.

Immediately whispers and speculations broke out, people murmuring or telling their friends what they believed a Dawn Hunter was. Lucy just looked at Jellal, gauging his expression; unfortunately his entire face went stony at the word, lips a flat line.

Unconcerned, Headmaster Makarov carried on, large hands grasping the podium. "Now, if any of you are unsure what a _Dawn Hunter _is, I shall give you a brief explanation. A Dawn Hunter is a warrior of magic, a protector of witches and wizards alike, an outsider who's willing to lay down themselves to save others." His eyes drifted across the crowd, as if trying to ween out potential prospects. "A Dawn Hunter is a paladin of all things unknown and a sword in the back of creatures who threaten humanity and us alike!"

Lucy felt her heart squeeze, _a warrior of 'all things unknown'? Did he mean Othersiders? _She thought frantically, brain running a desperate rat race. Lucy gulped, bile rising in her throat as her stomach clenched and churned. Fighting Othersiders would mean fighting her own kind!

As if catching her terrified train thoughts, Makarov's eyes landed on her, gaze unreadable. "Only some of you have the skill and talent to harbour such a gift," he said ominously, "and to find that talent we need people _trained _as Dawn Hunters! These people shall wander our halls for the remainder of the year, watching and observing those with the _gift._

Do not acknowledge them, act as you would normally, they are not here to be friendly, so do not treat them as friends!" The Headmaster's face grew grave, as if he had just remembered something very _dark_. Smiling, and brushing off his previous somber expression, he waved his arms to the side of the stage. "So without further ado I'd like to welcome our new instructors! Please give them a warm welcome!"

Two hooded men stalked across the stage, faces hidden from view, shoulders hunched and donning all black. The entire room waited with suspended breath, not even able to clap for the shadow like men in front of them.

For a long moment the strangers just stood their, heads bowed and arms at their sides. Then the one on the right raised his arms to remove his hood, pushing the heavy fabric off his face. When he did this the entire crowd gasped, the man before them was actually surprisingly handsome, blond hair unruly, a scar ripping down his temple and through his eyebrow. His lips quirked upwards in a sly smirk, dark eyes swimming across the faces in the crowd.

"Hey there everybody," he said with an relaxed confidence, leaning on the podium looking quite at ease. "I am Sting Eucliffe and me and my _partner _here are what are referred to as _Dawn Hunters_."

The odd man beside him then removed his hood, revealing a messy head of black hair and chilled ember eyes, whilst the other mans expression was more naughty this man appeared very serious and grave. His black hair was cast over one of his eyes, obstructing it from view and he seemed very annoyed with being there.

"I am Rogue Cheney." He said flatly, staring out at the students, "I am a graduate of Sabertooth Institution and I am Sting's partner."

Sting's eyebrow twitched in agitation at Rogue's choice of words but brushed past that. "Yeah, as my partner said we both hail from Sabertooth, the leader of magic successors and excellency . . . "

In the crowd Natus's fists clenched in his lap, mood souring as the two intruders carried on.

"We are _so_ famous in fact we have a very _fancy _title given to us for our bravery in battle.

Please call us the _Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth._" He purred, voice as cocky and indifferent as his expression.

Simultaneously the entire population of students exploded in frantic talking, of course they had all heard of the famous Twin Dragonslayers! They were the only two in the entire world to have taken down two dragons at once and survived to tell the tale.

Expecting their reaction, Sting's lips pulled into a greasy grin. "Well, again our reputations proceed us. Now if you don't mind we'll be taking our leave, we have much to prepare." Then, with that brief explanation, the two pulled their hoods back up and hurried off stage and out of sight.

Flabbergasted, Lucy peered around to take in all the bewildered expressions of her classmates. No one knew what to say, they all just sat there in their seats and stared blankly at the vacant stage. Awkwardly, Headmaster Makarov hustled back on stage, looking slightly flustered at his guests quick introduction. Coughing tightly he spoke, "well there we are. You'll be seeing these fine gentlemen around so please be kind. That is all everyone, please head back to your classes." He finished quickly, bowing to them before hurrying off.

It took a few more seconds before everyone kicked into gear, muttering and grumbling under there breath as they made their way back to their classes. Lucy stood, fingers trembling as she imagined the horrors the two visitors had seen. _I guess they haven't killed Lucifer himself now have they. _A dark part of her mind whispered snidely. Shaking those thoughts from her head Lucy scanned the hall for a head of pink. She wanted to know Natsu's opinion on the matter and she was worried she'd gone and distanced herself from him again.

Before she could even spot him Jellal had taken her by the arm and began pulling her along to their next class. "Come on Lucy, we don't want to be late, it wouldn't look good to the first years." He insisted, a faint scowl still on his face; he clearly wasn't happy about the two guests.

Unable to argue Lucy followed him, promising herself she'd find Natsu at lunch and speak to him.

Potions passed by slowly, the clock upon the wall never seeming to budge. Lucy just tapped her fingers on her desk as Professor Mira pointed out the different sections of a fire flea. She was quite aware of Natsu's eyes on her but there was little she could do about it in the middle of the lesson. Again it felt like she was withholding something from him but she wasn't really sure what to tell him. She was being irrational, if she remained under the radar the two visitors wouldn't bother her. _But _what if something happened; what if something changed? That was what was driving her mad, things seemed as fragile as glass and she felt she was treading on thin ice. These thoughts continued until the bell rang, everyone standing immediately and clearing out.

Lucy took her time gathering her things, hoping Natsu would stay with her so they could talk in the quiet of the classroom. He caught her hint and stood motionlessly beside his desk, gaze still set on her.

As soon as everyone had cleared out, including Professor Mira who just shot them a subtle glance before leaving, Natsu slowly walked towards her, hands in his pockets. He examined her, the weary expression, the shaky hands.

Finally she spoke, "Natsu," she choked, unable to stop the onslaught of emotion. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Her bottom lip trembled like a leaf and her shoulders shook.

Surprised, Natsu didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this; in fact he wasn't really sure what he expected but this wasn't it. Lucy always had the ability to surprise him.

Shaken by his silence Lucy continued babbling, "I know things have been weird between us lately and that's largely my fault. All my fault actually." Lucy's eyes squeezed shut, lips tight. "But I would like to say I'm sorry; sorry for locking you out again. The truth is I'm _terrified _of what is to come and . . ." Her voice broke, shattering like glass, "I'm scared of myself."

Natsu's heart lurched and he felt his entire body set afire, reaching out her grabbed her roughly and pulled her against his chest, her small body fitting into all his nooks and crannies. Once in his arms it seemed Lucy's resolve completely snapped, the tears now dripping down her face as she shivered against his immense warmth.

"I'm _so _stupid." She sobbed, fingers wrapping themselves around the heated fabric of Natsu's school blazer. "Can you forgive me? Even though I continue messing up."

Natsu's heart jumped, his gut twisting as his lungs struggled to breath. He wanted to kiss her repeatedly, pressing his lips against her lips, her cheeks, her temples and everything in between but he knew it wasn't the time. Instead he just held her tighter, hands rubbing up and down her arms as she clutched onto him as if he was a life line.

Lucy laughed shakily against his chest, sniffling. "So those two Dragonslayers are going to prove a challenge to avoid aren't they?" Her tone was joking but Natsu could sense her worry and he rested his nose in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Don't worry about those two pompous dumb asses," he breathed heavily, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. "They won't bother you as long as I'm around. They wouldn't dare."

Again Lucy giggled, Natsu's nose ticking her immensely. "How can you be so sure? Those two seem very . . . well_ dangerous_." Lucy pointed out, their grim eyes flashing across her vision.

Natsu pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eye, his eyes serious and lips set. "They wouldn't dare try pulling anything," he grunted gruffly, eyes flashing. "And if they do _somehow _discover who you are they're are good as meat."

Lucy wrinkled her nose at the thought but nodded, she knew Natsu meant every word he had just said. "Alright," she murmured gently, fingers caressing the veins in his neck curiously. "I believe you."

Face lightening Natsu grinned cheekily, taking her wrists gently and guiding them to rest atop his heart. Through her fingertips Lucy could feel the steady thrum of his heart as it pumped blood throughout his body. Blushing heavily she looked up at him, clearly embarrassed.

"You feel that don't you?" He asked, adoring the blush splattered across her cheeks.

Lucy nodded stiffly, swallowing thickly, "yes." She squeaked, "of course I do."

Natsu's fingers, which still rested on her thin hands, turned them over and rested his own digits upon the pulse on the inside of her wrist. "As long as these continue to beat we'll be together, isn't that what you said so many months ago?" Natsu could feel his face flush as he muttered the sloppy words, but he meant them. Every word. And she needed to know how much he cared for her.

Lucy's eyes widened, memories rushing back to her. Her jaw fell open and she didn't know what to say. Natsu refused to meet her gaze as he squirmed nervously, waiting for her response. She couldn't control the grin that began to spread across her face, without thinking she stretched up, balancing upon her tippy toes and mashed her mouth against his.

Taken by surprise Natsu, as always, was quick to respond and kissed her back with vigour. She leaned into him, cocking her head to the side to allow him better access, hands creeping up his spine to twine themselves in the silky hairs along his neck.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended much to soon and Lucy felt herself struggling to pull away, panting heavily she looked up at Natsu, eyes dazed. "I have to go," she whispered, "Jellal is waiting for me."

Natsu growled deep in his throat, startling Lucy. "I don't like that guy," he grunted, calloused fingers caressing the soft flesh beneath the arch of her eyebrow. "He smiles at you too damn much."

Lucy couldn't help but snicker at Natsu's words, lips pulling into a wide smile. "You're being silly Natsu," she scolded him gently, "besides you and Jellal have been friends for years and you _know _he has a thing for Erza."

Natsu didn't seem convinced but he didn't say anything, instead he just cradled her small face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Be safe alright?" He muttered, "I'd hate to have to lock you up in my room if things get too _complicated_."

Lucy squeaked, heat crawling up her face. Ducking her head out of sight she nodded quickly, "yes, yes," she mumbled, "but I _really _have to go." Pulling herself out of Natsu's arms she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, winked at him and ran off and then casting him a lone glance over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Hands deep in his pockets Natsu's heart still hammered dangerously against his rib cage, threatening to break free. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed loudly, "how the hell am I suppose to protect a girl who never sits still?"

**That's all folks. Thanks for reading. Please review, leave suggestions and thoughts. **

**Until next time!**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
